cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Mouse
The House of Mouse is a nightclub located in the middle of Main Street, Disneyville and is the central location of the television series of the same name. The club was co-founded by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. On opening night, the club was purchased by the evil landlord Pete, who plots to shut down the club. In the course of the series, the club was briefly owned by Scrooge McDuck for one night. The club was also renamed "House of Villains" twice throughout the show. Donald also had the club's name changed to the "House of Duck" briefly in the first episode. At one point, all the Disney villains met together and attempted to take over the club. However, they were foiled by the collected efforts of Mickey and Aladdin. Locations Restaurant/TheaterEdit :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientèle at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club can vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including those of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons and live video feeds. Mickey often hosts the evening's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV and adjusts its screen size depending on the aspect ratio of the cartoon being shown. BackstageEdit :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage spaces and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the show's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. KitchenEdit :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and often exotic palates of the club's clientèle. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control RoomEdit :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons and live video feeds when instructed to do so. Prop RoomEdit :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's Lamp, The Black Cauldron, and Noah's Flood. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating the prop room. : : Trivia :*This location has a key role in Dragon and Werewolf Transfer where Mike wanders about for something to do until she starts school in The Disney Academy until she gets invited by Spinelli to come over that night and hang out with her and her friends. Category:Locations Category:Clubs Category:Hang-Outs